1. Field
This relates to an ice tray, and more particularly, to an ice tray that is capable of preventing the overflow or splashing of water or thin ice out of the ice tray during the supply of water or when the ice tray is shaken by an external force.
2. Background
An ice tray typically has a structure with an interior divided into a plurality of spaces into which water is supplied and in which the water is frozen into ice. Ice trays may be mounted in an ice maker of a refrigerator or the like.
Ice trays may be classified as a heating type ice tray or as a twist type ice tray based on how the ice is separated from the ice tray. In a heating type ice tray, a heater heats the ice tray such that the outer surface of the ice in the ice tray melts and separates from the ice tray. In a twist type ice tray, the ice tray is twisted, and the ice is separated from the ice tray without the use of a heater. An ice separating system which minimizes or eliminates the flow of water and/or partially frozen, thin pieces of ice, out of the ice tray is desirable.